walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dave (TV Series)
'Dave ' is a survivor who had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Tony, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane, and around 30 other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dave before the apocalypse started, except for the fact that he may have been from Philadelphia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Nebraska" He and Tony arrived at Patton's Bar that Hershel, Rick, and Glenn had occupied, and commented on the fact that they were both still alive. Dave, the "people person" of the two, was seemingly thrilled to discover other survivors. However, Hershel and Rick instantly found the men untrustworthy when they mentioned the farm's existence when neither had mentioned it before, as well as Rick's natural instinct upon learning Dave's humor in stealing his pistol from a dead officer. An overzealous Glenn acknowledged the farm's existence until Rick stepped in and said that Dave and Tony would not be coming with them. Dave once again attempted to earn the survivors' trust before the shoot-out, casually leaping over the bar and placing his gun on top of the counter while looking for better liquor. Upon withdrawing a bottle of whiskey, Rick rebuffed his inquiry of the farm once again before Tony gave away what was obviously an ambush. As Dave went for his gun, Rick whipped out his revolver and shot him in the head, killing him instantly before doing the same to Tony. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes Dave was shot in the head by Rick Grimes after insisting he and Tony join them at Hershel's Farm. This was Rick Grimes' first human kill during the apocalypse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dave has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. *Possibly the police officer from whom he got his gun. Relationships Tony Dave and Tony are friends, they often insult each other jokingly and are not insulted by each others remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly goes to grab his rifle to shoot Rick, showing they were at least loyal to each other. Appearances TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *This character, along with Tony and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. Dave and Tony were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *Dave is the one to mention the title "Nebraska", as he mentions it could be a safe-haven due to its low population and that the state contained plenty of guns. He is also the one to acknowledge the fate of Fort Benning, though he may have, in fact, lied about it. *Dave and his group referred to the zombies as "roamers", the common name for them in the Comic Series, as opposed to the term "walkers", commonly applied in the TV Series. Upon hearing the latter term, he jokingly states that he prefers it. They have also used the term, "lame brains", implying this may be a regional slang for Zombies. *Dave appears to be a smooth-talker with great cunning, as he was able to deduce that Rick and his group were located on a farm and was able to carry on an able conversation. *Dave is the first living character to be killed by Rick. ru:Дейв Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased